


Guided by Wind

by dragonofthenorth



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Action/Adventure, Betrayal, Companions, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/M, Gen, Hate to Love, POV First Person, Political Alliances, Skyrim Civil War, Skyrim Main Quest, Slow Burn, Violence, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28000908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonofthenorth/pseuds/dragonofthenorth
Summary: When Imperial agent Varus Haraensen is sent to Skyrim at the request of General Tullius, he believes it will be another standard mission. When his ship is sunk off the coast of Dawnstar,  he quickly realizes that there is more at risk than what he first thought. He is soon given the task of finding the infamous Dragonborn, Kyra, and protecting her as an ally of the Empire. As their journey and adventures across Skyrim intensify, however, Varus is unknowingly sent down a path with Kyra that will question his faith and his destiny, as well as challenge his allegiance to the Empire he serves.
Relationships: Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Original Male Character(s), Rikke (Elder Scrolls)/Original Male Character(s)





	Guided by Wind

**Chapter 1:** The Voyage

_I dreamt I was adrift at sea. The smell of bodies that couldn’t be seen filled my senses, and the dark of night was only spoiled by the distant flame. As I began to swim towards the light, large pieces of ice came into my path, yet I felt nothing but warmth. Not a burning sensation, however, but one of comfort, reminding my conscience of the hearths of home._

_But the darkness was quickly engulfed by another flame, this one much closer and more threatening. And then more fire, and ever more. And eventually I found myself surrounded and unable to keep swimming. The feeling of entrapment soon overcame me, and as I tried to break past the barrier of flames atop the icy water, a dark shadow flew over me. The creature spoke in an ancient tongue that was foreign to me, yet I felt as though I could understand it. It challenged me, threatened even, and yet I could not find the words within me to answer this creature’s call. As it flew away from my view, disappearing into the night sky, I lost the strength and will needed to keep myself afloat, and the hearty warmth I had felt before was replaced with the icy pain of the cold water._

_And then I woke up._

\------------------------------

One would imagine I would have gotten used to the constant hammering aboard the ship. Every morning for the past two weeks, at nearly the same time, the midshipmen would hammer away at some piece of equipment that needed attending to. I never bothered to take the time to explore what was so urgent at such an early hour of the morning, and instead decided to harbor my resentment against the friendly, if simple-minded, crew. Another few days on the _Lofty Wake_ would see my journey come to an end, and I could finally trade the hammering of a ship’s wood for the hammering of a castle’s stone.

After a quick glance, it seemed as though most of the other passengers aboard were still asleep, trying desperately to ignore the distraction from their dreams. I decided to get a head start on this day aboard the ship. While there was never anything to actually keep busy with, being alone with my thoughts on the deck seemed like a better alternative to staying awake on my cot, and I grabbed my coat, slipped on my boots, and headed for the door that led to the deck.

Leaving the comfort of the hearth in the main passenger quarters was always difficult at first, as that first hit of cold wind slapped me across the face as I stepped outside. Breathing in the fresh morning air always managed to put a smile on my face, however, and it was a glorious day indeed. Despite the minor discomfort, I always much rather preferred the cold of the north to the warm summers. The cold made men harder, _stronger_ , and in it, one often finds himself reduced to reveal who he truly is as a person. I often found the men of Leyawiin and Southern Cyrodiil lacked the same characteristics that I admire in Nords that I have met from my travels. 

Very few were on the deck with me at this time. Three crewmen shared a pipe at the bow of the ship, likely taking a break from their morning duties. A few more were behind me where I stood in front of the passenger quarters, keeping watch for ice and steering from the helm. I decided to appreciate the morning on the port side, relatively near where another man stood leaning over. I admired the water that he too watched, the waves everso calm, yet dangerous looking. I recognized the man from among the passengers, as I had attempted to get to know all of the passengers to some degree these past few weeks. He was a Nord, a man by the name of Balor, or something similar to that, and sailed from Anvil with his family, likely hoping to avoid the roads into Skyrim for fear of bandits or soldiers. 

“Good morning, friend,” I quietly said as I approached his field of view. “Balor, it was, correct?”

“Ay,” he smiled. He was rather different than the stereotypical Nord, large, yet not rough in any way. From my initial judgement he must have been involved in some clerical or governmental work. “How are you this morning, Juren?”

_Juren._ Ah, the name I told everyone on this ship. Not a particularly good one, but I never intended on truly making acquaintances with anyone onboard the _Lofty Wake_ , as the colder waters had made the journey take nearly twice as long as expected. “Oh, quite well. That hammering woke you, too?”

  
  


“Hammering? Hah!” he exclaimed heavily. He was a large man with a few extra inches to spare on I, and several dozen pounds more. Despite this, he was well kept, unlike many of the Nord laborers that were commonly found in Bravil. “Living in a small home with four young boys, you could say I’ve gotten used to waking up this early just for a little quiet. And I mean,” he motioned out towards the landscape, “where else will I get this view, eh?”

I followed the direction he motioned at. It was truly the first bit of Skyrim that we had actually been able to see since arriving off it’s waters two days ago. It seemed as though the captain was bringing us in away from the open water, preparing for docking tomorrow in Solitude. “It is quite a view,” I agreed; and it truly was. The white and grey contrast of snow and rock was all there was to see, but it was still beautiful, in a harsh sort of way.

We sat in silence for a while, alone with our separate thoughts. I was glad that Balor wasn’t terribly talkative. I myself could be considered a socialite, but only in the right times. Early mornings did not constitute for serious conversations.

After a few moments, he interrupted the peace. “So, what brings an Imperial to Skyrim?”

I hesitated for a moment. My various identities were ever-changing, and I had to make sure that _Juren’s_ tale adapted with current events. Fortunately, preparations had already been made by myself. “Well, Imperials have always been in Skyrim, no?” I asked lightheartedly. I was in no mood to get on the topic of politics at this hour, and I doubted he was either. However, this was an ideal opportunity to see how well the new political climate in Skyrim had been received by Nords across Tamriel. 

“Ay,” he chuckled out, “that be true. Don’t mean nothing by it, just curious what your business is. You seem to be the only lucky man on board without a family!”

I smiled in return. “Hah! Well, I am in the shipping business, I run a small company out of Leyawiin. We recently partnered with a meadery in Southern Cyrodiil, and I am hoping to set up a warehouse in Solitude to sell the drink in Northern Skyrim markets.” All of this, just like my name, was a lie. 

“Sounds profitable indeed. I know mead is a popular drink with my countrymen, but I never acquired the taste for it. I’d much prefer a warm brandy.”

“More of an ale man myself,” I continued. “But what brings you to Solitude, friend?”

“Ah, family affairs, unfortunately. My mother has fallen ill and, according to the letter from the priests, won’t be with us for much longer. I’ve come to see her off, and my wife wanted to make a vacation out of it.” He sounded annoyed, and I could pick up that he, like many other men in this world, had very little love for his family. Or perhaps, he is one of those who pretends to not love his family, for dramatic appeal. 

“Well I am sorry to hear that. I will pray for your dear mother’s soul.” Another lie. 

We sat in silence for a short while, as it was clear to me Balor’s thoughts were with his mother. I pitied him, quite honestly. Despite sounding loud and cheerful, it was clear the man was miserable on the inside. After some small talk, I found out he was a government scribe for a lord in Anvil, a job that he insisted was stimulating. He went on to tell me about all the fascinating details regarding his life as a scribe: the difficult words and letters he had to write out, the lucrative pay, and of course, the strain that a lifetime of writing left on his right hand. I pitied him, but was not jealous in any way. As his blue eyes looked across the sea towards the icy landscape, it was even more obvious the man hated his own life. 

\------------------------------

My conversation with Balor continued for only a short while longer. Soon his children joined him on deck, and I decided to say my farewells. A small breakfast was being served below deck, so I ventured down for some salmon stew. 

I sat in silence at one of the tables while I ate the small meal prepared for the passengers. The mess hall was crowded, and it seemed as though Balor was right in claiming that I was the only passenger on board who hadn’t brought his family. Children ran around the room as they had every day for the past few weeks, and their mothers made futile attempts to bring them back to their respective family tables. All the while, most of the fathers tried to hide their mutual embarrassment, choosing to congregate at their own table, away from their families. It truly did make me sad, that so many would choose to dissociate from their families, rather than spend time with their children. 

It reminded me of my own home, growing up in Bruma, and of my father, who continued to serve the Imperial Legion, despite having four sons and a wife to take care of. I never really got the chance to have meaningful conversations with my own father, as by the time he retired from the Legion and made his way home, I was preparing for my own time of service. Of course I never faulted him for serving his beliefs, but no father is exempt from fatherhood, regardless of how much he wishes he were. 

The mess hall continued to grow in size and volume. After one-too-many younglings ran into my table, I decided to call it quits and head towards the main deck. In all, there were approximately fifty passengers in the dining room, which I assumed was the majority of passengers onboard. 

As expected, the main deck was quiet and calm. The temperature had risen dramatically, yet it was still frigid in comparison with the warm climate of Cyrodiil. As such, I tied my cloak around me just a little bit tighter. The crew was hard at work, running around the deck tying down lines and keeping an orderly fashion. Making my way to the stern, I spotted the captain, a Redguard by the name of Chark.

“Greetings, Captain,” I said as I approached him from behind. His eyes were on a large piece of ice we must have passed a few minutes ago, and I couldn’t tell if he was worried about its size or proximity. If he were, he made no indication as he greeted me in return.

“Ah, good morning, Master Haraensen,” he responded in return. The captain had been briefed ahead of my arrival aboard his ship, and he told a loose version of my mission, that I was to arrive in Solitude as soon as possible. In truth, at the moment that was the entirety of my mission. “How do you fare on this day?”

“Cold,” I responded, only partially in jest.

“You best be getting used to that in Skyrim,” he chuckled with a pat on my back. “If the beasts or the bandits don’t get you, it’ll be the cold.” He looked me up and down, “hope you brought more than just that cloak?”

“No, but I believe arrangements are already made for when I arrive in port,” I replied with a smile. The captain spoke softly, for the most part, as it seemed his personality was largely untouched by the harshness that often accompanied his profession. 

“Well it seems you’re in luck then. By my estimates, we’ll be in port around this time tomorrow. Look,” he pointed out to the distance, way past the length of my sightline, “you can just about see Dawnstar from here. Yes sir, should this wind hold, you’ll be in a nice warm bed tomorrow night.”

I laughed at this suggestion. It was clear he thought I was in some clerical work for the Empire, and that my routine included warm beds and warm baths. In truth, I was used to much harsher elements, yet I decided to ignore his assumptions, and let him believe what he wishes. “Gods be good. Say, any chance your crew could hold off on that incessant hammering early in the morning?”

“Ah, too much for your likes, huh?” he said in a friendly, yet somewhat condescending tone. “Yes, my liege, I’ll let them know to hold off on it for tomorrow.”

“Many thanks, Captain. I’ll make sure to let the proper authorities know of your service to the Empire.” We shook hands, and I made my way down to the warmth and silence of the passengers’ quarters. 

\------------------------------

I spent the remainder of the afternoon in the passengers’ quarters, resting in my own bunk in the corner of the room. It usually afforded me very little privacy, however, it seemed as though most of the other passengers aboard were in the mess hall, the study room, or elsewhere on the ship, as the quarters were largely empty, excusing the occasional visitor. 

Sleep evaded me, especially at this time of day, so I read through some old notes of mine. The journal that I had kept orderly for the past two years of “civilian” life remained in order, and I decided to add a few notes regarding the landscape that I could see of the land near Dawnstar, assuming that my recognition of the landscape would be useful for whatever mission I was here for. After this, I flipped through some books of mine that I decided to bring with me, settling on reading a few more chapters of _The Buying Game_ until I found my thoughts wandering outside of the pages of my book.

I pulled the small scroll given to me by Imperial courier out of my cloak. The broken seal was that of General Tullius, commander of the Legion in Skyrim, and thus emphasizing its importance. Ensuring to never go anywhere without this parchment, I unraveled it and reread it for what was likely the fiftieth time. 

_Varus Haraensen,_

_Your presence has been requested by myself at Castle Dour, and you have been humbly invited to the city of Solitude by Jarl Elisif. The situation in Skyrim grows bleak, and I am once again forced to call on you for assistance._

_Make your way to the Leyawiin council, and from there, a passenger ship will be provided for you. Bring enough supplies for the two week journey to Solitude._

_Please make haste. Upon your arrival, more instructions on your mission will be provided, as well as your payment._

_\- General Tullius, Commander of the Legion of Skyrim_

The letter wasn’t unique in the slightest, nor was it informative in any way. Such was often the case for military contracts, however, as important details were usually left excused from the ears of couriers. I left Cyrodiil less than a day after receiving the note, and now found myself less than a day away from my destination. 

As I lay in my bunk, rocking along with the ship making its way through the rough seas, my mind was focused on the possibility of what this contract may require. Military contracts, especially those assigned by high-ranking officers, generally weren’t the kind that one can easily turn down. The pay was always too good, as very few jobs in the world would pay as much as a typical contract for the Legion. 

In truth, it was the thought of that payment and the benefits that followed that brought me back to Skyrim. I wasn’t necessarily excited to get started, but more so ready to be finished with whatever the general would have me do. The previous Nords I had met while in the Legion or living in Leyawiin had always failed to raise any degree of interest in me, further detouring me from wanting to explore the cities that dot the frozen land. I would complete this job for General Tullius, whether it be disabling a fort or assassinating a high-ranking officer, and then I would be on my way. 

Whatever the case may be, failure was not even remotely a thought of mine. It never was. I would fulfill my mission to the letter as efficiently as I always had, and that would be the end of it. Then I would take my payment, a fast steed, and head back home to Leyawiin. 

Before I knew it, the evening had passed just as quickly as the afternoon had on board the _Lofty Wake_ , just as the previous week or two had as well. Routine was a sailor’s closest friend, yet I never found comfort in it, and I often found myself pondering how a man can survive with his mind intact at sea for several weeks at a time.

After reading the scroll from General Tullius, as well as a few other letters I had saved in my pack, I headed out to the main deck to observe the setting sun, what would hopefully be my last aboard the ship. To my surprise, several other passengers were braving the cold to enjoy the colors of the sky as well. I found a small railing to lean over as my eyes wandered at the beauty of the sight. The orange and reddish colors above contrasted majestically with the light blue colors of the sea and the white of the snow on the distant shore.

I pulled out my pipe and packed it with herbs and spices I had brought with me for the journey. Other than a few changes of clothes, some books, and herbs, I really had nothing else to pack with me on my voyage. While striking up a conversation with some sailors, I convinced one of them, a redguard, to give me a small flame for my pipe, which he produced with two of his fingers. We stood around, our conversations ranging from where the men were from, their women back at home, and things to do once we’ve docked in Solitude. The conversation was pleasantly flowing, to my surprise, until the men were forced back to their duties to prepare the ship for risks that may occur at night. Apparently, ice had been a serious concern since entering the waters of Skyrim, and the captain had ordered more of the crew to keep watch on deck.

I said my farewells to the men and remained on deck for several more minutes. The sunset truly was spectacular, and was one of the few sights in this world I never tired of. After the sky got too dark, I made my way below deck and back to my quarters, deciding to skip supper tonight in exchange for a few extra moments of sleep.

\------------------------------

_My body was cold. I moved around and felt moisture everywhere. Then I realized I was covered in icy snow. As I struggled to free myself, I could hear the muffled screams of people around me. They were disorderly. I wanted to help them, but no matter how hard I tried, more snow piled on top of me._

_I quickly grew tired of struggling, and as soon as I stopped trying to free myself, I heard a loud voice, booming. It sounded almost demonic, as if the creature or beast had crawled out of Oblivion to taunt me. It spoke, although I couldn’t see it and it couldn’t see me, and it’s deep voice was conveyed in a foreign tongue, not practiced by any race of man or mer._

_I couldn’t understand what the beast was trying to say to me, but I had the strange feeling it wanted to harm me._

\------------------------------

The sound of crying woke me up this time; a child’s cry. It wasn’t an obnoxious wail, but still remained to be enough to open my eyes. I cursed to myself and sat up in my bunk. As I looked around, I could see that many of the other passengers were also awake, sitting up in their beds and whispering amongst themselves. A child’s cry on such a crowded ship at sea hardly seemed like enough to warrant getting out of my bunk, so I tried to lay back down and close my eyes, hoping to myself for a more pleasant dream.

Another sound forced me to back into reality, however. It was distant, but sounded like a flock of hundreds of birds flying simultaneously. The people around me noticed, too, as some gasped or cried out, and the hushed whispers picked up volume.

I leaned over to the young woman in the bunk next to mine. “Excuse me, ma’am, but do you know what that sound was just then?” I inquired

She had just lit the candle next to her bed, and I could make out her facial features. Her mouth was agape and her eyes wandered aimlessly around the room, searching for something. “No,” she whispered with a noticeable degree of fear in her voice. “No, it has been like that for nearly an hour, though. I had trouble falling asleep, and have been hearing it every few minutes.”

“Any word on the crew about what may be going on out there?”

The candle she held shook gently, as the sound returned again, only to disappear.“No, a lad came in here and told us to stay indoors, but that was some time ago.”

We sat in silence for about three minutes, and heard that same sound two more times. I tried to listen to the whispers around us. One elderly woman said the ship had struck ice, while an Argonian had said he believed it to be the sound of the waves slapping against the boat and was nothing to be concerned about. It was unique to my ears, at least, for I had never heard something so big and perfectly synchronous. 

“Maybe a flock of birds?” I said to the woman next to me in an attempt to calm her down.

“Ain’t never heard so many birds at once, and not at this time of night.” She shook her head, “Demons, most likely. The Sea of Ghost is full of them. I wouldn’t be surprised if the whole of the crew is trapped in Oblivion right now!”

“I suppose there is only one way to find out, yes?” I asked rhetorically as I began putting on my boots. “I’d like to see these demons for myself.” I grabbed my cloak and made my way past the whispering and fearful eyes of the other passengers and out onto the main deck.

The scene was as eerie outside as it was inside. It seemed like the entirety of the crew was out on deck, the captain included. None of them, however, were working, as all eyes were on the sky. I scanned the deck and made out the captain, covered in the heaviest coat of them all. “Captain!” I yelled from across the deck. 

Chark immediately swung his head towards me, crouched down, and ran towards my position. Despite this, all of his crew’s attention remained on a single spot in the blackness of the sky. “Master Haraensen! You need to be below deck with the other passengers,” he boomed in a loud, yet hushed voice. His eyes barely met mine however, for as quickly as he approached me, his head swung back around and up towards the sky.

“What is it, Captain? What do your men see?” He stayed frozen, as again the strange sound came over the boat. The gaze of the captain and the crew changed, but their demeanor stayed very much the same. “Are those birds?”

“No…can’t be birds. We can scarcely get eyes on it but…” he whispered, again not meeting my gaze despite my efforts. “But whatever it is is frighteningly large.” We stood in silence as the sound overcame us, and I searched the sky. “I do believe we are being hunted, Master Haraensen.”

“Hunted by _what?_ What can be hunting this ship at this time of night?” My question fell on deaf ears as the captain’s wide eyes never stopped scanning the sky.

A short time had passed while I was out on deck when I finally saw a glimpse of our predator. It was massive, nearly the size of the ship, if not bigger. I could make out streaks of dark grey and red whenever it passed the torches that lit the deck. It flew by with such power and authority that no bird could ever mimic, and seemed as if it was watching us. I had never bothered studying the local beasts of Skyrim, but I had never assumed I would have to encounter something like this. 

The creature went out of my line of sight, disappearing into the night sky. Several minutes passed from when we last heard the sound of wings flapping when we heard a distant roar off the starboard side. Everyone on board, now including a few other curious passengers, made their way to the edge of the boat, while I made my way towards the stern to get a higher view. 

The first roar wasn’t threatening in any way, as it was far away in the distance. It was the speed that the second and much closer sound came to us that began to cause a panic. This time it was close, as if the creature was closing in on the ship. 

Before we knew it, we saw the creature up close. It clipped the main mast of the ship, rocking it with ease as it continued its flight. Nearly all on deck lost their footing, myself included, and I am sure that some fell overboard. A few seconds later, the beast returned, and hit the fore mast with so much force that it collapsed on the deck, snapping lines and crashing down with splinters of wood flying everywhere. People began screaming and panic ensued. The door to the passengers’ quarters bust open as men, women, and children tried to assess the situation with their own eyes, most of whom were covered only in their night clothes, a worrisome sight given the situation and the cold weather. I remained at the upper stern near the manless helm, watching the scene play out. 

The boom of the beast returned as it continued to fly over, violently rocking the boat and terrorizing the passengers. The captain shouted his orders, as a small group of men had armed themselves with spears and bows, throwing and shooting wildly into the night. Families were now clustered in the center of the main deck, holding each other tightly. Some shouted out prayers, others cursed at the creature. The beast continued its flight, clipping the ship with force at every passing. Someone shouted, “IT’S A _DRAGON_!” and the passengers on the ship began running wildly about on deck.

After a few moments, many found their way to the lifeboats located at the stern. I decided to help the passengers, many of whom were hysterical at the situation and clearly not thinking right. The first boat was loaded up with women and children, cautiously attempting to get settled while the ship continued to be rocked. I looked back, slightly hoping for some guidance by the crew or captain. Sailing was never in my blood, and I wasn’t entirely sure if abandoning ship was the right course of action. 

As me and another passenger were beginning to slowly lower the boat into the water, the beast released a blood-curdling cry, much different than before. The cry nearly made me lose my footing as I attempted to cover my ears. Then I looked up, feeling an evil presence upon me. 

The creature was flying just a short distance away from where me and the other passengers were, simply hovering over the sea. Its deep red eyes were the only truly visible part of it, but I could still make out its body from the light of the stars against the water. In those brief seconds where I could properly see the creature, I realized it really _was_ a dragon! Its huge dark wings produced the strange sound that I had heard in the passengers’ quarters, and they now slowly snapped as the dragon seemed to be staring into my soul. I was motionless, as were most others around me, paralyized by a combination of fear, shock, and amazement. 

The dragon made another horrible cry, seemingly laughing at the same time. _HI MEY! BOVUL FEN NUNON SARAAN HIIN DAN!_ These words meant nothing to me, but brought me even further to the realization that this was no simple beasts. More likely than not, it wanted to destroy this ship.

“Hurry now!” I shouted at the other passenger as we began lowering the boat with great haste. Crew members and passengers around us tried feverishly to climb onto the lifeboats, seemingly understanding the situation as well as I. Several fell into the sea below, or began fighting and trying to throw others off the boat. It was imperative in that moment that the boat with women and children be put into the water, away from the looming threat of both the dragon, and the other passengers. 

As soon as the boat hit the water, I looked up, trying to make out the dragon again, but to no avail. The shouting from the other passengers died down quickly when we heard another roar, this time even more viscous. As I searched the sky, my eyes fell upon the lifeboat, now a safe distance away from the ship. The shoreline could be made out and was not too far from the ship. I took into consideration the likelihood I would have to make a swim for it, should the beast truly turn hostile. 

As I was pondering my likely inevitable swim through the icy water, several cries and screams could be heard from the lifeboat. We managed to spot the boat in the darkness just moments before it was engulfed in a tremendous flame. The fire illuminated the whole area and made clear the dragon's location, as well as his intentions. The screams from the boat quickly died down and the wood burned, taking the passengers on board, innocent women and children, to their deaths.

The silencing of their screams was quickly replaced by the eruption of panic on board the ship. People began throwing themselves onto the remaining lifeboat, forcing the two crewmen who were lowering it to the water to lose their grip of the rope and let go, sending the boat and its passengers harshly to the water. More people began to make a go at the swim, simply jumping overboard as the dragon's presence could be felt again. This time, the beast didn’t hesitate, nor did it speak its language. Another funnel of fire erupted, aimed at the stern and the passengers on the lifeboat. I managed to roll away right before the flames hit, feeling the intensity of the heat brushing off my torso. The scene I saw when I looked back at where I had been standing just seconds earlier horrified me, as men on fire ran around the stern aimlessly, trying to find a way to relieve their suffering. 

The rear of the boat was now on fire. I made my way quickly to the helm in the hope that I could steer the ship closer to the shore, making the swim for all of us more feasible. I viciously tried to turn the helm towards the port side, but to no avail. Quickly coming to the realization that increasingly prominent fire on the stern had likely disabled the rudder, I looked over the deck just in time to watch the main mast get knocked down, rocking the ship and sending me stumbling to the port side. Another column of fire erupted from above, causing nearly the entire deck to be engulfed in flames. 

I looked out at the remnants of the ship once again and saw very few people, mostly just flames, wreckage, and burned corpses. There were very few places on the ship left for me to be able to move to, and standing out in the open would surely lead to my death. However, the likelihood of me surviving a 10 minute swim through nearly frozen water was slim, causing me to hesitate my next move. Somewhere near me, however, I could feel the gaze of this dragon upon me, stalking my next move as a hunter stalks a deer. I knew I had no other option, and without any more second thoughts or hesitations, I dove into the cold water below and made my way to shore.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for making it to the end! I've had this story in my head for some time now, and I knew I had to start writing it. Varus' journey will mostly cover the Civil War and main questlines, but I am sure his adventures with Kyra will take him all over Skyrim. I hope to update this every few weeks, so please follow if you're interested. Also, whether you liked or disliked this chapter, please leave a review.
> 
> P.S., I have also already started writing Kyra's story, as her journey is just too exciting. I hope you all come to enjoy these two!


End file.
